


【AL】内藏利刃

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 心已献祭 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Merman Legolas, Mild Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 在酒神节上，莱格拉斯赢得了饮酒冠军的桂冠。但他并不满足于荣耀，他向自己的国王、恋人阿拉贡提出了其他的要求……
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: 心已献祭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【AL】内藏利刃

酒盅日开始了。

老管家一大早便将阿拉贡唤醒，他捧来装着王紫萁叶子的铜盘，让主人嚼过这些药草，以防止污秽的灵魂将他附身。

花月节是鬼神的节日，酒神带领人们起舞时，地下宫殿的大门也打开了。魂灵回到人间游荡，试图重获为人的自由。为了驱除恶鬼，仆人将屋门一一抹上沥青，屋主也会在这日醒来时咀嚼防止邪灵的药草。宫里的女奴们烧旺了铜鼎，准备好王沐浴的热水。她们服侍阿拉贡洗净身体，抹上橄榄油，再穿上缝制精美的罩衫和衣袍。

然而莱戈拉斯从他醒来的那刻起就不见了踪影。

他向身边的女奴询问，女奴回答他：“莱戈拉斯大人一早就已经沐浴过了。”

“他去了哪里？”

“大人出了宫门，我们也不知道他往哪里去了。”

他让女奴们退下，他听到外面的狂欢已经开始了。

酒神的节日从昨日起便已经点燃了整个城市。人们开启酒坛，舀出新酒，献给掌管欢乐和酩酊的宙斯之子，祈祷这些引人沉醉的美酿给自己带来喜悦和力量。

狂欢持续到入夜，狄俄尼索斯的少女们手持酒神杖，在一个迈那得斯的带领下狂欢着。酒神那漂亮的狂女腰缠鹿皮，手持巨蛇，像她的神一般松散着头发，高唱祷歌。

“神王啊，我呼唤你，千名极乐神，牛角酒神，你从火中出生，你在宙斯股内长，你如闪耀天火，夜里引领游队。听我说吧，善心的神，温柔完美的神啊！带着你欢悦的随从，降临于我身吧！”

少女们附和着她，在火光中，狂醉的歌声随着她们的脚步传遍了整个城市。

酒盅日承接了开坛日的狂热，这天是酒神节的高潮，国王将主持盛大的饮酒比赛，赏赐给冠军荣耀。阿拉贡因此不可开交，他指挥着侍从将祭品和酒罐抬到广场上，同时听祭司诉说要事。老管家捧着熏香跟在他身后，国王还没来得及换上绳鞋，老仆人只能一直跟着他，穿越了整个宫廷。

阿拉贡心头并不平静，他担心着莱戈拉斯。

塞壬清晨出门后没有回来，他可能跟随酒神的信徒加入了狂欢的队伍，可能碰上了能与他畅饮的人，但也可能碰上了麻烦。酒神节期间，所有人的心智都被狄俄尼索斯占据了，他们可能会对一个陌生人吐露心迹，也可能因此大打出手。酒神的狂女进入癫狂时会不顾一切地撕扯一切阻挡她们的东西，莱戈拉斯从未参加见过人类的节日，也许他会陷入错综复杂的巷子，也许他会受到惊吓。老管家已经吩咐随从去寻找国王的挚友，但现在仍然没有人回报消息。阿拉贡悬着心，他与祭司交谈，脑中却想着自己的爱人。他无法脱身，只能祈祷狂欢之神赐他庇佑。

嗓音洪亮的传令官召集了迈锡尼的人们。

阿拉贡出现在人群前。雅典娜赐给国王光辉，让人们纷纷称赞他仿佛天神的容貌。他们的目光追随着他，喧闹的广场瞬间安静下来。

他随着祭司祭奠了宙斯的光辉儿子，又祝愿迈锡尼的男人们如赫拉克勒斯一般拥有勇气与力量、女人们都如华髻的米克涅一般聪慧美貌后，他宣布饮酒比赛开始。人群立即欢呼起来，传令官响亮的声音传遍了整个广场。

“请参加饮酒比赛的人站到前面来！”

人群发出喝彩。随着司酒们将酒盅斟满、祭司们将花冠套上酒盅，一个个迈锡尼的儿子站到了长桌前。传令官的声音不断鼓动着更多人上前，一只修长的手就在这时挥舞起来。“请让我过去！请让我过去！”人群中分开了一条道，让那个发出声音的年轻人走到长桌前面。随着他的出现，人群又开始了喧闹。他们议论着他那阿喀琉斯一般美丽的容貌和颀长的身材，猜测着这个神子一般的年轻人能撑到第几轮。有人认出了他是国王的挚友，为他呐喊助威。长桌前的参赛者随着声音看向他，有人发出嘲弄的笑，也有人默默不语。

阿拉贡在他的座位上站了起来。

莱戈拉斯，不是他又是谁？除了他，谁能拥有这样引人注目的能力？

咸海之子啊，他叹气道，你果真是不会放过一个戏弄人类的机会。别人也许不知，但凡人所酿的酒又怎么能醉倒不朽的神明？

隔着人群，他朝他咧开嘴笑了。他露出势在必得的笑容，向他的国王致敬，随着传令官比赛开始的喊声，他扬起手掷起酒杯，雪白的颈子向后一仰，便将空了的酒盅狠狠砸下。

司酒不断灌满酒盅，参赛者们不断喝空杯中酒液，随着一轮又一轮的淘汰，人群发出一浪又一浪的呼喊。参赛者越来越少了，阿拉贡在座位上捏紧了扶手。莱戈拉斯潇洒的动作始终没停，他不断抬手、仰头、砸下一个又一个倒空的杯盏，他甚至能在倒酒的间歇朝阿拉贡露出一两个夸耀的笑。阿拉贡没了法子，只能笑着看着他用神力打败一个又一个对手。

最后一个参赛者终于倒下，莱戈拉斯成了唯一一个留在长桌旁的人。人们呼喊起他的名字，赞扬着他的酒量和胆量。祭司将花冠戴到他的头上，传令官宣布了他的胜出，人群欢呼起来。抱着孩子的母亲纷纷围住了他，希望能触碰他一下，好让自己的孩子也拥有他这样的英姿和能耐。莱格拉斯摸过了一个又一个孩童喝少年的头，给他们祝福，然而兴奋的人群越围越多，国王只好走下他的座位，走下人群，为他解围。他拥抱了胜出者，亲吻他的额头，赐给他英雄的称号。接下来的一整年，迈锡尼的人们都将颂扬他的名字，甚至整个阿开奥斯都将知道这位神明一般的年轻人的故事。

“莱戈拉斯，你真是不让我省心。”国王叹息着，在挚友耳边低声说道。

而他的挚友握住他的双手，说：“尊贵的国王，您打算给我什么样的赏赐？您知道英雄的虚名不会令我满意，祭司的花环也不能满足我的心。”

他直视着他，蓝色的眼睛闪着光，双颊因为狄俄尼索斯的美酿而浮上绯红。美酒点亮了他，让他的双眼更加明亮，嘴唇更加鲜艳，连呼吸间都带着绝妙的气息。

人群在他们周围欢呼，但在他们对视的时间里，所有的声音都消失了，他们在唯一的目光里，注视着彼此，再也听不见其他。

“来吧，莱戈拉斯，我会为你准备醒酒的药草。”国王牵住他的手，但却被他制止了。

“我的国王，我不想醒来，我想一直醉下去。”

他们从庆典上逃了出来。

国王将权杖抛给随从，脱去象征尊贵的披风，任由莱格拉斯将他拖向城市的深处。

人群仍留在广场上，在接下来的狂欢来临前，他们将在那里享受国王的美酿，享受歌人动听的唱诵和舞者的绝妙的舞蹈。街道上没有人迹，阿拉贡让塞壬领着自己，穿过大街小巷。

“看来你比我这个国王还要更清楚这个城市的街道。”阿拉贡笑着说，语气里有一丝不自觉的宠溺味道。

“当然了，”莱格拉斯回过身，抓住他的双手，“比起你，我有更多的时间在城市里游荡。”

“你提醒了我，我让你觉得无趣了？”阿拉贡手上稍微用力，便让他靠进了自己怀里，莱戈拉斯顺势勾住他，凑近他耳边低声说：

“我的国王，你接下来可以好好补偿我。”

塞壬笑了起来，他那精致的面容在阳光下，让阿拉贡想起被晒得透明的海水，然而他自然不是透明的，他来自深海。

阿拉贡把莱戈拉斯压倒在酒坛后面之后，才反应过来。

“在这里？”他这样问，凝视着他，但是他语气里的烧灼已经是不想再等的焦虑。

“在这里。”莱戈拉斯将揽近自己，让自己的唇可以与他的相蹭。“就在这里……”

他吻了下去。

_我将携带桃金娘树枝，内藏利刃。*_

_——莱戈拉斯啊，你何止是利刃，你是初生的晨光，你是安菲特里忒的风浪，你是神赐的劫难。_

_即使这是黄金的阿芙洛狄特所设的陷阱，我也会不顾一切地吻下去。_

阿拉贡托住了他的脑袋，小心地不让他砸到地面。莱戈拉斯的唇让他想起新收的果实，垂悬在枝头晶莹剔透。他也许沾了霜、染了尘，却甘美清冽。他含住他的唇瓣，品尝一般舔舐着，用上牙齿轻轻在下唇上磨蹭，让他的唇生出一道红印，就像海神的幼子羞怯时自己咬出的那样。接着他托着脑后的手下滑，托起他的背脊，另一只手扯开束腰，他身上的衣服便松散成了一块轻柔的布料，挂在莱戈拉斯身上。

莱戈拉斯这时候反而害羞起来，他起身想要抵挡阿拉贡的入侵，但国王已经先他一步将膝盖顶入了他双腿之间。

“阿拉贡……！”

国王将他抵抗的双手握牢压在头顶，低下头再次吻住他，将他的抗议封在唇齿里。

“你已经宣战了，便不能再临阵脱逃。”国王嗫嚅着，莱戈拉斯的脸却登时红了，他急急挺起身，却被阿拉贡顺势托起来吻住了胸口。

“啊！啊嗯……”呼唤名字的声音被中途掐断，硬生生变成了惊呼和喘息。

阿拉贡隔着衣物含住他的乳尖，细麻的布料成为了助兴。深海之子喘息着，在他的掌心里挺起胸膛，不由自主分开在阿拉贡身侧的双腿也因此裸露出更多的肌肤。那件短希顿在摩擦里皱起，波澜一般蹂躏，这时已经滑落到腿根。阿拉贡顺着那里探进去，抚摸他腰下的腹股，在那里流连。人鱼想要反悔，却被捏住把柄一般无法脱身。从那里往下曾是他的鱼尾，但他上岸了，因此被厄洛斯的金箭射中。他已经无路可逃。

利刃脱鞘的时候最是烫手，莱戈拉斯觉得脑中尽是轰鸣。巴克科斯的神王现在让酒的致命神力彻底发挥出来，他的唇上、脸颊上、胸口上，甚至胸腔里都满是烧灼。他感觉自己吞下了一块红炭，呼出的气都是热的。他想叫出声，却没有气力，腰是软的，四肢也酥麻无力，他只能用搭在阿拉贡肩上的手指抓紧了手下的皮肤。

“阿拉贡……”

塞壬哑着嗓子，疼痛让他咬紧下唇，气音只能从鼻腔里出来。他的国王用唇安抚他，让他停止折磨自己。他终于埋进他身体里的时候，两人都出了一身热汗，莱戈拉斯更是双眼恍惚，倒在地上喘着气。

阿拉贡等待着。他有足够的耐心，他知道怎么埋伏在树林里，等待美丽的麋鹿落单；他也知道怎样拒绝海妖的诱惑，让她们撞进自己的网。他在作为游侠的时候学到这些捕猎的本领，他知道等待的意义，更知道与之后的回报相比，难耐的焦虑不值一提。

他等着莱戈拉斯缓过气，便缓缓动作起来。他把莱戈拉斯的一只腿抬到肩上，莱戈拉斯只感觉自己被轻柔的海浪推搡着，里面有酸胀的感觉，却很自在。阳光蒸发着海水，他身上是汗，却觉得像被拎起来透了气一样舒服，他不由得将腿肚子夹紧了一点，让脚趾能够得着阿拉贡的背脊。他用它们在他的背脊上晃悠，勾着随意的线条，仿佛是顽童的画笔。

阿拉贡明白这是塞壬的无心之举，却仍让他心里骚动。海妖对自己的勾人举动却毫无知觉，他仍勾着脚、喘着气、小心扭着自己的腰肢，全然不顾国王的感受。阿拉贡将他整个人抱起时他还一脸迷茫，等他在国王膝上坐下、身后的利刃被顶入埋入深处，他顿时被挤得喘不过气来。

“天父啊……！”

他呼唤着，却被阿拉贡凶猛起来的动作截去话语。国王抱着他在自己身上起落，缓慢却用力地让撞击着他，力度控制得正好，足以让他意乱情迷，却又不足够让他释放。

陆地发了怒，用坚硬的岩石冲击大海，火山在酝酿，地壳也剧烈起伏。

咸海的幼子勾住国王的颈，挣扎着求饶，国王却不同意放过这个逃兵，即使他已经丢盔弃甲、狼狈不堪。

“呜……阿拉贡……”

“莱戈拉斯，不许逃……”国王咬着牙，忍耐让他额间也滴落汗水。他摁住塞壬胡乱扭动的腰，用自己的利刃惩罚这个逃兵。

“我不逃……不逃了……”厄洛斯让他没法呼吸，也失去了一切的理智，他控制不了自己的嘴，任凭它吐出胡言乱语。“不要折磨我……”他几乎是有些委屈地请求道。阿拉贡用他强壮的手臂勾住他的腿弯，因着厄洛斯的神力，他浑身酥麻，双腿不住地抽搐，双腿间的器官也不断流出液体，但他却觉得仍然不够，他想要更多的赏赐。

“可你喜欢这样的……折磨。”国王无情地驳回他的异议，将他转了一个面，让他的背靠进自己怀里。国王舔弄着他的耳尖，入耳的话语因此都沾上水汽。

上岸的鱼喘息着，为了求生，接受了国王的吻。阿拉贡的唇现在成了他在岸上的救赎，让他免于窒息。

_我将携带桃金娘树枝，内藏利刃。_

_——天父啊，他何止是利刃，他是双重的阿瑞斯，他是赫菲斯托斯炉中的巨火，他将我网罗在自己怀里，我便再也无法挣脱。_

他们结束时，迈那得斯又开始了歌唱。她们带领着迈锡尼的女人们往山林中的酒神庙行进，在那里的祭坛上舞蹈，为自己的神王献上祭礼。宫殿里，国王的女奴们为他们烧足了热水，莱戈拉斯在浴池里听到街道上传来的动听歌声，它们来自神妙的巴克科斯的狂女。

国王从身后俯身过来，吻在他的耳后。

“和你的声音相比，这不值一提。”

莱戈拉斯靠在他身上，他感觉自己轻飘飘的，仿佛被掏出所有的骨髓和血肉，填补进空气。

“无论你指的是哪种声音……”他恢复了那种自傲的笑，“我都同意。”

**Author's Note:**

> 酒神节：  
> 古希腊的酒神节共三天，分别为开坛日、酒盅日、瓦钵日，其中酒盅日是酒神节的高潮。但是这天具体干什么……似乎就是喝酒和……比赛喝酒……
> 
> 《内藏利刃》诗句：  
> 摘自某首纪念哈尔莫底乌斯与阿里斯多基同的诗句（这对同性爱人的故事如果有人想知道可以自行百度），时代后于本文设定的年代，But……whatever……


End file.
